falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Davy Jones' Locker
A tourist trap before the war, Davy Jones' Locker still cruises up and down the Mississippi River and the Gulf. A restored paddle boat, it offers the same experiences as it's kind did around the turn of the twentieth century. History Davy Jones' Locker was initial conceived and built as a tourist attraction in Baton Rouge by an eccentric millionaire named Osgood Murphy. hoping to recoup some losses suffered in the Resource Wars, Murphy commissioner the boat, at first intending to have it sit on the waterfront. It would draw little attention however; tourists having stopped coming shortly after it opened. Undeterred, Murphy ordered it sailed upriver to create some buzz. His plan payed off when the paddle boat was greeted by a crowd in Vicksburg, Mississippi, who were quick to come aboard and see the attraction. Murphy would then have the ship tour up and down the river,hiring actors when he could to create an immersive experience. The ship would be in dry-dock in Western Missouri when the bombs fell on October 23, 2077, and it managed to avoid destruction. The Locker would sit empty, slowly rotting until 2235 when Torri Albo walked it's deck. A former performer in The Big Easy she fell in love with the ship and it's theatre before even finding the materials. Thoroughly approving the scripts and costumes, she would spend the next four years repairing the vessel. After making the ship what she thought was sea-worthy, Albo would find and convince a dozen of the more trustworthy beggars to staff the vessel. Several would refuse upon seeing the ship and scripts, but many would choose to live and work there than risk the streets. The cast practiced for two months before they hit the water, heading south and stopping at every town along the way. Their first performances were of an average quality, though the patrons were just pleased that there was something new to amuse them. They would be barred from performing in Klan Territory due to the presence of several colored and homosexual staff members, but they found themselves welcomed in The Big Easy with open arms. It was also there that captain Albo would meet Mark, a survivor of the Master's army with a penchant for the dramatic.Employed as a bodyguard to a minor boss in the Pre-Royaume city, Mark visited the ship the first time to escort his boss to dinner. He would be captivated by the atmosphere and performance however, and was soon spending his free time on the vessel. After intervening in a fight between two other drunk patrons, Mark was thanked by Captain Albo personally. He would use this opportunity to ask her if he could work on the ship, stating his love for theatre and several ideas on how to improve their operation. Surprised and impressed by the mutant's knowledge, Albo agreed to take him on as assistant stage manager. Mark's former employer would disagree with his choice, but could do little else as he had seen Mark rip men in half. The mutant would prove an excellent employee, and was soon the head of the theatre section. In this role he would also tend bar, pretending to be a saloon owner. He would serve in this role for three years, until captain Albo fell ill and called all the staff together. She told them that she was dying and then named Mark the new captain, 'Davy Jones'. Albo's words came true and she was dead by morning. after a grieving period, Captain Jones took the helm of the ship with widespread support. Since then he has steered its fortune through thick and thin, pirate attacks and rich Rafters, all while staying in character. He has recently developed something a grudge however, anchoring his ship in River's Landing to compete against Fort Luck. While the gossipers spread theories on the rivalry, most employees are happy to just be performing in front of an audience. Features & Amenities The Locker features a full bar and theatre, which performs a fair sized repertoire of pieces from the previous four centuries. For those interested in other thrills, it also has a small gaming area on the upper deck, complete with a target shooting range. A half dozen rooms have been converted into hotel rooms, for those who want to stay a night on the high seas, or those who book passage along the river. Category:Sites Category:Caravan Companies